


Except...

by Faiktra



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: @george lucas fight me on it, F/M, also its not mentioned but just know that aayla is wearing actual clothes in this not just a bra, its wuv babey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: tumblr prompt: "Do we always end up on top of each other?"





	Except...

"Do we always end up on top of each other?" 

Aayla gazed up at her commander from where he had her pinned on the training mat, tracking the blush that worked its way across his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at her. It was rather interesting that an offhand comment made by one of the sergeants had provoked such a response from the normally level-headed Bly. His arms where shaking a bit on either side of her face, although whether it was from exhaustion or nerves she wasn’t quite sure and she found herself wondering which answer she would prefer. It wasn’t like she was unaware of Bly’s feelings towards her (it was hard not to be, since they were around each other so much and the clones could only block so much of their emotional projection) and she didn’t mind him having a crush on her.   
  


Except lately it had begun to feel like more than a crush.

  
Except lately she had begun to feel the same way.

She thought she had kept this emotional development under wraps, trying her best not to treat Bly any differently than the other vode, but evidently she had not been successful. Unsuccessful enough, in fact, that someone else had seen completely through the sparring sessions she told herself were innocent and not at all a reason to touch her commander more freely.   
  
Except it clearly was not innocent.

Except it was going to get one of them hurt.  
  
Aayla really needed to get this under control before it got away from her and someone who disapproved found out. They would take Bly and the rest of their squad away from her. She didn’t know how but she did know that her commander would be blamed for ‘corrupting’ her or some nonsense. It would be better for everyone involved if she just put an end to this now. She opened her mouth to do as much when Bly finally spoke.   
  
“I don’t mind.” Oh? He nervously cleared his throat, face still turned away from hers. “I-I don’t mind that we always end up on top of each other.” Oh. 

Except apparently Bly was ready to take that risk for her.   
  


Except apparently he was much braver than she was. 

Except, except, except, except… 

Well, she would just have to meet him half way then. She wiggled an arm free of the hold he had her in and reached up to cup his cheek, smoothing her thumb over the tattoo there. “Commander? Has Sergeant Tucker left?” 

Finally,  _finally,_  she had his eyes on her _._ “Yes? Why would that–” She freed her other arm and draped them both over his shoulders and used that leverage to pull them chest to chest. She trusted him to support them both. She trusted him with  _this_. 

“Because I do not mind either and I didn’t want him to see just how much I don’t mind.” 

The look on his face was almost as good as the kiss that quickly followed afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> canon can kiss my ass
> 
> join me on the sinking ship that is tumblr @ashayam-faiktra


End file.
